<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underhero 2: Shadow of Redemption by kyodragboar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469110">Underhero 2: Shadow of Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar'>kyodragboar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Underhero (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Puzzleman and saving their world, MK and Elizabeth find themselves in another land, where monsters and humans live together side by side. Now, Mask Kid, his trustful partner Elizabeth, Their two new friends, Meteora Butterfly and Mariposa Diaz, along with the amnesic shadow who is tied to Mask Kid's feet, Toffee. Must battle the forces of evil to keep Elizabeth out of the hands of Mina and her Phantoms. While looking for a way home!</p><p>Post Cleaved episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underhero 2: Shadow of Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"At long last..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"After so long..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A new story can begin..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Awaken Underhero..."</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>*Thud!*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"!!!???"</strong>
</p><p>Mask Kid quickly opened his eyes to reorientate himself, He had fallen out of bed. But not his bed, because his bed was in his apartment. This was not his apartment, He was in a fairly nice room, of course, he was upside down.</p><p>"..." Mask Kid quickly got up before getting a good look around, he decided to do a quick recap. He had just defeated Puzzleman who orchestrated a worldwide puppet show that lasted hundreds of years. But he couldn't get back home, Then, He and Elizabeth walked through a portal...</p><p>"...!!!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elizabeth!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Quickly pulling out the sword hilt, he began to shake it. "...Hmm...Five more minutes mommy..." A voice said, coming from the hilt. MK shook the hilt again. "I'm up! I'm up!" The sword <em>spoke. </em>The sword hilt had a face. </p><p>"Oh, MK. We're still together." Elizabeth said recognizing her partner. "I thought we would've been separated." She then began surveying the room. "Woah, Pretty posh place, Someone must've found wherever we wound up and brought us here."</p><p>"..." MK nodded as he looked around the room.</p><p>"...Wait, you hear that?" Elizabeth said as the sound got closer. "Someone's coming!"</p><p>The door opened as a kind voice filled the room. "Oh, Thank gods, you're awake!" MK turned to the source of the voice, standing in the doorway was a teenage girl with light green hair, but what stood out from this girl was the fact she had a long tail, she wore a purple dress. "When we found you on the beach, Unconcious. We were scared senseless! But it looks like you'll be okay."</p><p>"!!!" MK raised both his hands up to show he was well. The girl laughed covering her mouth.</p><p>"I happy you're doing okay..." The girl said cheerfully. "I'm Meteora, The Monster Princess of EchoMewnia."</p><p>"Monster Princess? That's new!" Elizabeth shouted suddenly, MK was quick to slap a gloved hand onto her mouth, but it was too late.</p><p>"WHA-WHAT!?" Meteora said staggering back. "Did that sword...Talked!?"</p><p>"Oh, Don't panic, I'm not a cursed sword, Even though I was made by monsters..." Elizabeth spoke again smiling. "I went through a difficult phase, but I'm working on it."</p><p>"Wait...You...were made by monsters?" Meteora asked.</p><p>"Yep, but I'm fine with it now, I'm Elizabeth. And this here is my partner, Mask Kid, MK for short." Elizabeth introduced. "He's a bit of a shy talker, So I'll do the talking."</p><p>"Elizabeth...MK..." Meteora said calming down. "Sorry, It's just a talking sword hilt is kinda a shock to me."</p><p>"That's okay, say, since your the Princess, We sorta need your help." Elizabeth began. "You see, we need to get back to the Chestnut Kingdom."</p><p>"I...Well...I would love to help you. But..." Meteora started with a concerned look. "I never heard of a place called the Chestnut Kingdom before..."</p><p>Elizabeth frown. "Oh...That's so not good..."</p><p>"......" MK looked down on the floor in disappointment.</p><p>"Is it your home?" Meteora said, hoping to distract them.</p><p>"Yeah, All our friends are there, And..." Elizabeth started. "It's probably in another world."</p><p>"Another world?" Meteora said crooking her head.</p><p>"..." Mask Kid continued to look at the ground in defeat when Meteora spoke up.</p><p>"I know! I'll take you to my parents, My mother used to have magic, I'm sure she'll figure something out." She said, causing MK to raise his head. "They should be in the throne room, come on," Meteora said gesturing them to follow them.</p><p>As soon as they left the room, A shadow rose from the floor, This being had a very lizard-like head as it looked at the door the Mask Kid exited. "Hmm..." The shadow dived into the ground again. And silence took over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>